Prepare membrane extracts and separated suluble fractions from cancer tissues, control tissues and from tissue culture lines; test separated fractions in the LMI assay; provide separated suluble fractions for testing by NCI investigators; and, prepare antisera in rabbits against fractions from each tumor type selected by P.I.